A tu lado por siempre
by Arukise98
Summary: Sasuko Uchiha ha vivido en pareja con su amante desde hace 2 años, en los cuales han sido sumamente felices, a pesar de que su relación ha sido discreta. Ahora Sasuko quiere dar el paso siguiente, proponerle matrimonio a su cálido solecito. Por ello ya tiene un plan infalible. ¿Su amante le dira que sí?


Sasuko Uchiha, una joven adulta de 25 años, consideraba que después de terminar un día agitado y estresante en el trabajo, no existía nada mejor que llegar a su apartamento, quitarse los infernales tacones, tomar una ducha caliente y comer chucherías mientras veía televisión desde un sofá. En pocas palabras entregarse a la pereza y gula, olvidándose totalmente del mundo.

Y vaya que le vendría bien olvidarse por un rato de su vida laboral, actualmente contaba con un empleo cómo ejecutiva en una institución financiera internacional muy famosa y exitosa en Japón, llamada: Akatsuki Corp.

Con semejante prestigio detrás no era raro que los empleados estuvieran siempre en un perpetuo estado de estrés.

La mayor parte del tiempo tiempo, Sasuko permanecía sentada en su escritorio con la vista puesta en un monitor de computadora, leyendo historiales crediticios de múltiples clientes y llamándolos cuando se necesitaba, entre otras cosas. Esas eran sus operaciones diarias.

Todo esto se sumaba a las asistencias a las eternas y aburridas juntas corporativas mensuales con los jefes, que duraban más de 2 horas, y que tocaban los mismos temas de siempre: buscar estrategias con el fin de atraer más clientes que inviertan en la compañía.

En la más sincera opinión de la Uchiha, para atraer más inversionistas sólo se necesitaba el don de la palabra y convencimiento y mucha mucha paciencia. Pero los líderes de Akatsuki Corp nunca estaban satisfechos.

En fin, ya estaba en su casa y era hora de dejar estos pensamientos.

—Por fin puedo descansar de estas estacas del demonio...—comentó aliviada Sasuko al desprenderse de los tacones y sustituirlos con unas planas pantuflas de casa. Tomó el calzado formal y lo depositó en ua pequeña repisa de madera, que tenía para guardarlos cerca del recibidor.

Algunos días la jornada laboral resultaba agotadora, no obstante era el precio a pagar por elegir la independencia de sus padres y la empresa familiar que los precedía, Uchiha Corp.

Uchiha Corp. se trataba de una empresa dedicada a la fabricación de piezas automotrices, que se distribuyen en las principales manufactureras de automotores dentro del país. Cabe mencionar que la mayor parte de los inversionistas descendían del ancestral clan Uchiha, una familia famosa desde el período Edo.

Por ello, los sucesores actuales, vivían bajo un estricto régimen tradicional, el cual consistía en que las mujeres y los hombres se casarán jóvenes, después de los 25 años, con el objetivo de engrandecer el linaje, pues la posibilidad de tener muchos niños era alta. Asimismo el consorte de un integrante Uchiha, generalmente provenía de una estirpe, cuyo prestigio era de un nivel social elevado.

Sasuko estaba segura que si se hubiera quedado en Kyoto como sus padres deseaban, ya la estarían presionando con que se casara con algún candidato sugerido por su padre. Y se hubieran librado discusiones acaloradas al respecto, ya que para la joven Uchiha estas "tradiciones" no hacían más que fastidiarte la vida.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón las reglas que regían a las mujeres Uchiha eran demasiado estrictas, apegadas a la refinación, elegancia femenina, servicio al esposo, entre otros aspectos.

Todos esos temas a Sasuko le importaban un pepino, pues algo tenía claro no iba a ser la sirvienta de nadie ni una incubadora de niños.

Bien le había dicho Itachi, su hermano mayor, si quería salir y conocer el mundo, liberándose del yugo de sus padres momentáneamente, la mejor opción consistía en elegir la universidad de Tokyo, tal como él lo hizo en su tiempo.

A Sasuko le costó algo de trabajo convencer a sus padres pues estos temían que su hija menor no se pudiera valer por sí misma, debido a que desde su niñez tuvo sirvientes en casa que solucionaban todas sus necesidades y caprichos.

No obstante, con la ayuda de Itachi, que les explicó a sus padres que era la oportunidad perfecta para que Sasuko supiera lidiar con las diversas adversidades y responsabilidades que se presentaran y así maduraría más rápido, para que en un futuro fuera una buena esposa.

Con este excelente argumento fue que ambos padres dieron su autorización para que abandonara la casa paterna, pues si su hija demostraba que podía vivir sola durante toda la carrera universitaria, eso quería decir que estaba lista para el matrimonio después de graduarse.

Sin embargo, Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Itachi y Sasuko, le dio una condición y advertencia a su hija menor, ella tendría que costearse sus propios gastos y en la primera ocasión en que no lograra tal hazaña, tendría que regresar a casa sin oponerse.

Prácticamente fue una total provocación lanzada, aunque eso no fue ninguna sorpresa debido a que sucedió lo mismo cuando Itachi también decidió estudiar fuera de Kyoto. El patriarca Uchiha gustaba de desafiar a sus hijos para que se superarán.

No obstante Sasuko no se iba a dejar intimidar por el desafío, era una Uchiha y nunca retrocedía ante los obstáculos. Por lo cual, tomó sus ahorros del banco y se vino a vivir sola a Tokyo. Rápidamente compró un departamento modesto y muebles, administrando cada centavos para la casa, vestido, servicios y sustento diario.

Claro que tuvo que sortear las dificultades propias de una persona que vivía sola, como: preparar su propia comida, limpiar el hogar, lavar y planchar su propia ropa y trasladarse en tren. En su casa en Kyoto tenía sirvientas para cada acción antes mencionada. Fue duro prescindir de la ayuda extra pero la libertad lo valía y mucho.

Lo que desconocían Itachi y sus padres es que Sasuko tenía una plan secreto con todo fríamente calculado. Si algo caracterizaba a la Uchiha menor era su disciplina a la hora de trazarse una meta, nunca fallaba en seguir paso a seguir paso cada acción a fin de alcanzar un objetivo.

El plan consistían en que: Antes de graduarse, conseguiría un empleo corporativo para no tener que volver a la casa familiar, lo que implicaba estar fuera de alcance, no podían obligarla a regresar pues ya era mayor de edad. Estaba consciente que Fugaku Uchiha se disgustaría mucho al darse cuenta de su astuta jugada, pero no le importaba, no iba a ser "vendida" al mejor postor como su padre seguro planeaba.

Una noche Itachi le confirmó las intensiones que su padre tenía entre manos y que la incluían. Fugaku ya le tenía listo varios pretendientes para que eligiera entre ellos a su futuros esposo, en cuanto pusiera un pie en la mansión Uchiha comenzaría la presión familiar.

Sasuko lamentó, solo un poco, que su padre no supiera que se había topado con la horma de su zapato, ya que ella era tan terca y perseverante como él.

Cuando él día de la comunidad graduacion pasó y Sasuko no regresó como prometió que lo haría, comenzaron los problemas. Fugaku Uchiha sintió que lo habían burlado pues cuando se enteró que su hija ya había conseguido un trabajo bien pagado y por ende iba a quedarse en la capital, se puso a recriminarle a gritos el haberlo engañado, usando la carrera profesional como una excusa para escapar.

Al final de cuentas, Sasuko Uchiha fue la que rió de último, pues terminó ganando completamente el reto. Mikoto Uchiha, su abnegada y sumisa madre, le suplicó que desistiera por amor a ella, sin embargo la Uchiha se mantuvo firme en su decisión, viviría sola y bajo sus normas.

De nuevo, Itachi fue el que intercedió por Sasuko, pues para ese entonces ya se había casado y esperaba su primer hijo, les comentó a sus padres que dejaran de presionar a su hermanita menor, pues si seguía este conflicto solo la alejarían más y más. Les propuso darle su espacio y dejar que el tiempo le diera sabiduría a la joven a fin de que volviera por su propio pie.

Con una nueva vida, y un trabajo con el cuál mantener su estilo de vida, que no era lujoso pero decente para alguien de su nivel social, Sasuko conservó su estancia en la capital, llevando una vida de soltera libre como el viento. Sólo hubo un pequeño detalle que nunca consideró: que se podría enamorar por el camino.

—Mañana, tendré que hablar con Karin y los demás acerca de mi relación, seguro me pedirán explicaciones, pero no importa, realmente necesito que me escuchen—comentó Sasuko para sí misma como si su mente le hubiera recordado dicho evento en su agenda, empezó a imaginar como sería dicha reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de universidad.

La mencionada Karin, pertenecía a la famosa familia Sohma, dueña de una casa editorial. La conoció desde al infancia gracias a los contactos de su padre, era una de sus pocas amigas. Contaba con carácter efusivo, que convertía el hecho de platicar con ella en una tarea agotadora, tendía a expresar sus emociones de manera exagerada y dramatizando, sin embargo era buena dando consejos y escuchando a las personas.

Luego estaba su siguiente amigo, el nemesis de Karin, si la sinceridad y el sarcasmo se casarán y tuvieran un hijo ese sería Suigetsu Hozuki, un boca floja que le encantaba dar opiniones mordaces.

Al contrario de los compañeros citados, Juugo Shion era demasiado tranquilo y aficionado a las pláticas amenas, cumpliendo la función de mediador.

A veces pensaba en que el destino era caprichoso, al haber atraído a personas más que peculiares a su vida. Ahora la pregunta real era ¿Sus amigos habrían cambiado después de enfrentar el mundo laboral tras la graduación? Eso lo averiguaría pronto.

Mientras meditaba las características de sus amigos cercanos, dejó las llaves de la casa en la mesa de la cocina, y colgaba su bolso en una percha ubicada en la pared.

Entró en su habitación, contemplado el orden y la limpieza que reinaba ahí, podría estar ocupada la mayor parte del día, pero no por ello su hogar tendría que ser una pocilga.

Con pausa eligió cuidadosamente la ropa limpia que se pondría luego de la ducha, y se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

Después de terminar de asearse, se metió en la bañera, dejando que el agua caliente relajara cada fibra de su ser, de forma espontánea se puso a cantar la canción que muchas veces su amante tarareaba por las mañanas.

15 minutos sumergida en la bañera fue suficiente para quitarse de encima todo el estrés laboral, así que pasado ese tiempo, agarró la toalla más cercana, concluyendo su baño. Luego de secarse, comenzó a vestirse, decidiendo por capricho no ponerse sostén, ¡Estaba en su casa, maldita sea! Podía hacer lo que quisiera y ni siquiera su madre la regañaría repitiendole que eso no hacía una señorita perteneciente al prestigioso Clan Uchiha. ¡Al diablo el clan estaba en su casa y punto!

Se vistió con un pantalón corto color café, y una blusa de manga larga color lila, fresca y cómoda.

Caminó directamente a la cocina, indecisa de que cenaría esa noche de viernes. Se quiso dar un capricho infantil, por lo cual se preparó un sandwich sencillo de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de fresa acompañado de un vaso de leche. La cena que siempre deseo tener de niña, por culpa de los comerciales con tintes americanos, pero que sus padres nunca la dejaron tener, las tradiciones japonesas y los modales hacían al clan Uchiha lo que era, una familia exitosa, conservadora y elitista.

—Si me vieran ahora, les daría un infarto—pensó divertida Sasuko, mientras marchaba con rumbo al salón, llevando en un plato un par de sándwiches cortados en triangulo, sosteniéndolos con la mano derecha y el vaso de leche en la mano contraria.

—Veamos si hay algo bueno en la televisión—habló, tratando de recordar si en los comerciales mañaneros hubieran anunciado algún documental interesante para el horario nocturno. Y es que deseaba matar el tiempo un rato.

No estaba segura si el día de hoy su amante llegaría tarde o no vendría definitivamente, no le había mandado mensaje en todo el día, pero eso sí los viernes en la noche era muy puntual, a las 11 pm llegaba a casa. Apenas eran la 10 pm así que le quedaba una hora de espera.

Comenzó a cambiar de canal repetidamente, no había ningún programa que llamara su atención todos eran aburridos o clichés, así que resolvió sintonizar el canal de cocina, era el viejo confiable cuando no había nada más que ver, le gustaba aprender nuevas recetas y sorprender al dueño de su corazón.

La receta que estaba explicando el chef resultó interesante, pues se trataba de como preparar una rica lasagña vegetariana.

A la mitad de la explicación culinaria, el sonido de una llave abriendo una cerradura se escuchó. Sasuko sonrió levemente solo había una sola persona que tenía la copia de la llave de su apartamento. Ni siquiera se molesto en girar la cabeza para comprobar la identidad de persona recién llegada, solo se dedicó a seguir viendo la televisión y esperar a que el individuo se acercara.

Con un paso lento, una chica de cabellos rubios hasta la cintura, piel bronceada y ojos azules. Se dirigía a la dirección en donde la Uchiha estaba descansando. La blusa blanca que vestía le lucía perfecto, pues las mangas de la prenda le caían en los hombros, mientras ese short corto de mezclilla dejaba expuestas sus torneadas y largas piernas.

Sin mediar palabra, la joven mujer se acomodó en el reposa brazos del sofá, tratando de no molestar a Sasuko que usaba esa misma zona como respaldo, y que mantenía su atención fija en la televisión. Debido a la posición, las alturas de ambas chicas eran desiguales, dejando a la recién llegada con la altura suficiente para ver desde arriba a la Uchiha.

—Hola, luna de mi vida, ¿Cómo estas?—preguntó la rubia con un tono divertido pero también se notaba cierto cariño.

La heredera Uchiha conocía de antemano esa voz y ese descarado saludo. Deshizo su sonrisa, para poner su expresión taciturna, deseaba jugar un poco, y ver hasta donde llegaba su amada para dibujarle una sonrisa. No obstante solo le bastó con levantar un poco más su cabeza y encontrarse con esa joven de ojos azules de nuevo para que su careta de mujer fría se derritiera un poco.

Naruko Uzumaki, ese era el nombre de la dueña de aquellos zafiros azules tan profundos y lindos, los cuales la observaban desde arriba.

Ver a Sasuko tan ensimismada, provocó que Naruko inmediatamente la besara en la frente, evidenciando el amor y devoción que le profesaba en un simple gesto.

El beso fue lento y suave, como si los labios del ambas chicas solo quisieran rozarse con ternura. Una vez que se consumó esta muestra de amor, Sasuko respondió:

—Buen intento, pero no te diré mi sol y estrellas, dobe.

—¡¿Eh?!, ¿por qué?—exclamó indignada ya que su adorada no le siguió el juego.

—No eres Khal Drogo.—cortó fríamente.

—Tu tampoco, eres Daenerys Targaryen, pero te considero mi luna personal.—declaró regalándole una mirada pícara y un guiño de ojo.

—Todavía no entiendo de donde sacas esa comparación, pues te repito: yo no me parezco en nada a esa Khalessi que tanto te gusta.—opinó como si tuviera celos de la actriz que interpretaba a dicho personaje, haciéndose a un lado e invitando con la mano a que Naruko se sentara a su lado.

—No es por ella que te digo "luna", más que nada es debido a los atributos que comparten.—señaló.

—Te gustan mis pechos, prácticamente.—apuntó, no le extrañaba, si algo tenía su novia era ser demasiado obvia en expresar lo que le gustaba de su cuerpo.

Naruko se quedó perpleja unos instantes por la manera tan directa en que Sasuko interpretó el significado de "atributos"

—¡No!...¡bueno sí!...—vaciló algo avergonzada, pero rápidamente añadió—Me gustan tus pechos menudos es verdad, pero yo me refería a los otros atributos que tienes, los que están a la vista—estableció, levantando su dedo índice como si estuviera a punto de explicar algo de importancia.

La Uchiha permanecía escuchándola con atención, su novia era bastante parlanchina en ocasiones, y sus discursos resultaban interesantes la mayor parte del tiempo. Además si no lo hacía, la rubia se disgustaría y podría acusarla de prestarle atención.

Al caer en cuenta que había logrado captar el interés de Sasuko, Naruko prosiguió con la exposición de su idea:

—Eres hermosa, tu piel es perfecta, muy pálida como la superficie lunar. Eso me encanta, sumado a que tu cabello y ojos son de un negro tan oscuro como la noche, tus rasgos contrastan. Así que me puse a pensar que tu belleza es magica como las fases de la luna.

Sasuko parpadeó desorientada, arqueando una de sus cejas, n comprendía nada. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con semejante fenómeno?, Naruko era muy dada a hacer cumplidos a otros respecto a la los rasgos físicos de alguien, pero esta vez si que no los formuló bien.

La Uzumaki se dio cuenta de inmediato del desconcierto causado en la Uchiha y decidió, ilustrar de otra manera el mensaje que intentaba transmitir.

—Deja que te explique, teme. La luna llena tiene un esplendor plateado muy bonito. Pienso que ese color es similar a tu piel de porcelana. Mientras que cuando hay luna nueva ese color obsidiana es semejante a tus ojos y pelo, los cuales son muy oscuros. ¿Ahora si lo captas?—concluyó posando su dedo índice en su sien como si eso activará algún chip en su cabeza. Confiaba que su aclaración perfectamente detallada con metáforas alejaría cualquier clase de confusión.

Sasuko quedo impresionada por aquella explicación tan...¿profunda?, correcto, esa era la palabra adecuada que describía lo que acababa de escuchar. Aunque también fue algo cursi para su gusto, no obstante le agrado mucho lo poético de las analogías y que su novia se lo dedicó con el corazón.

—Lo único que captó, Usuratonkachi, es que eres cursi.—dijo, riendo levemente.

—¡¿Cursi?! ¡Que cruel!, Después de que te entregó mi corazón recitandote semejante poesía.—reclamó, inflando sus mejillas, cómo el puchero que hace una niña pequeña cuando está molesta porque no le compraron un juguete. Desviando el rostro hacia otra lado de la habitación, realmente se había ofendido.

Contemplado las consecuencias que trajeron sus palabras, Sasuko intervino antes de que esto escalará.

—No es que me burle, sino que que lo que me dijiste fue sorpresivo, nunca antes alguien me había dicho algo así, jamás creí que por esas razones me llamaras: Luna.—expuso intentando mediar el mal humor de su novia.

Sin embargo Naruko mantenía su rostro hacia otro lado, sin ver a Sasuko, esta última rápidamente se percató que iba a en serio su enfado.

En realidad la chica de cabello blondo fingía estar ofendida para ver que hacía su amada al respecto. Se mordió al lengua para no delatarse, controlando los gestos faciales y mantiendo la cara fuera de vista.

—Oi Naruko, no fue mi intención en serio—insistió Sasuko preocupada, no quería lastimar sus sentimientos. La sujetó del brazo a la Uzumaki a fin de que centrara su atención en ella.

Pero esta prolongó su actitud esquiva.

Sasuko entrecerró los ojos, ahora que se había acercado más, descubrió que la Uzumaki estaba temblando, como si estuviera reprimiendo un sentimiento. Eso solo sucedía cuando la rubia trataba de aparentar una conducta falsa cómo método de venganza. No era la primera vez que usaba esta estrategia para hacerla sentir mal.

El lenguaje corporal de Naruko la evidenciaba, se veía agitada, en base a que reconocía cada maña que realizaba para cada sentimiento, pues fue obvio: Estaría fingiendo que estaba disgustada por el incidente.

—Vamos, mi solecito, perdóname ¿si?—suplicó la Uchiha con una voz muy dulce, abrazando a Naruko suavemente con suma ternura.

Escuchar ese mote cariñoso y sentir esa ternura de su amada, ablandó un poco el corazón de Naruko y por eso su plan empezó a tambalear. "Solecito" era su apodo favorito, y que saliera de la boca de Sasuko representaba su punto débil.

—¿Por qué eres así?—se cuestionó molesta con su propia debilidad, siendo imposible mantener las apariencias. Al instante girando su rostro por fin—¡Maldita sea, Sasuko Uchiha!—maldijo Naruko estrechando con fuerza a la joven que la abrazó primero.

—No puedes resistirte, mi solecito, estoy al tanto de todos tus movimientos.—enfatizó de manera hipnótica.

—No te creas tanto, luna bella.—replicó, abrazando más fuerte a la chica.

Fue entonces que el sonido de un celular interrumpió el momento. Las dos chicas se separaron, buscando de donde provenía dicho sonido, estaban al tanto que se trataba del celular de la Uchiha, pero desconocían donde estaba.

Fue entonces que Sasuko recordó que todavía mantenía su móvil guardado en su bolso. Camino en esa dirección y sujetó el aparato, dándole clic en "Contestar llamada".

—Niisan, ¿Cómo estás?—saludó Sasuko con voz amena a su hermano, Naruko se tranquilizó un poco al oír que la persona al otro lado de la línea era el pariente de su luna.

—Lo sé, ya hablé con papá y mamá la semana pasada, pero ya sabes se pusieron a la defensiva otra vez.—siguió conversando con su interlocutor—Hmmm, no lo sé, no quiero que hieran a Naruko con sus palabras.—sentenció—Si yo te aviso, te quiero niisan, nos vemos.—fueron las últimas palabras antes de cortar la llamada.

—¿Esta todo bien, cariño?—interrogó acongojada abrazando por la espalda a su pareja.

—Sí, lo de siempre con mis padres—comunico la Uchiha, notando como la rubia apoyaba el mentón en su hombro, sin duda sufría por causarle problemas familiares a su novia.

Naruko Uzumaki no tenía padres, los perdió

Rápidamente Sasuko agregó:

—Itachi te envía sus saludos, su opinión es la que nos debe importar.

—Pero...—pronunció dudativa, temía que le estuviera diciendo eso para que no se sintiera culpable.

Sasuko se movió un poco, deshaciendo el abrazo y prosiguió a tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Naruko.

—No pasa nada, solecito, ellos entenderán algún día, Itachi nos está apoyando con eso. Nunca me he arrepentido de elegirte como mi felicidad, Naruko, ten en claro eso—declaró, sellando sus palabras con un beso corto.

—Te amo, Sasuko, luna de mi vida.—proclamó a su vez la Uzumaki, regalándole besos en la frente, mejillas, y labios.

Sasuko solo se dejó mimar por su pareja, la verdad sino le interesó el criterio de sus padres de pequeña, ahora menos.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuko salió muy temprano de su apartamento, afortunadamente para sus planes, Naruko iba salir de compras con sus amigos: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y el novio de esta, Sai Shion. Los conocía a los tres, las dos féminas eran escandalosas y algo superficiales, nunca olvidaría cuando Naruko la presentó como su novia, se sorprendieron, pues no pensaron que elegiría a una mujer tan hermosa pero tan fría como un cuchillo. En cuanto a Sai, lo consideraba un tipo raro, ya que siempre sonreía a todos los capricho de Ino.

Pese a los defectos y rarezas que se han pudieran tener los amigos de Naruko, los juzgaba como buenas personas, con un grado de discreción y empatía muy alto, por algo su solecito les dio su confianza.

Sasuko llegó a la cafetería en donde se reuniría con sus propios amigos de la universidad a fin de ponerse al día y contar las nuevas en sus vidas. Cuando entró al establecimiento, y dirigió su atención al interior se quedo estupefacta, debido a que detectó de inmediato en la mesa del fondo a sus camaradas, como no reconocer el peculiar gusto en tintes para el cabello que Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo compartían, tal vez por eso los tres eran amigos, nunca comprendió ese gusto de decolorar y pintar el pelo con colores vivos.

—Vaya, ahora Suigetsu trae una melena blanca y Juugo luce un tono naranja en su cabello—reflexionó con pena ajena Sasuko, fue la primer señal de que estos dos no habían madurado nada, no podía imaginar que una empresa seria los hubiera contratado con semejante apariencia, lo que solo les dejaba como opción laboral ser dueños de un negocio propio.

Karin era otro asunto pues hasta donde sabía trabajaba con su familia en diseños de moda, así que se podía dar el lujo de ser estrafalaria y teñirse el cabello como le viniera en gana, en esta ocasión lo traía rojo.

—¡Hey, Sasuko!—llamó Suigetsu, con una sonrisa amplia, exponiendo sus dientes algo puntiagudos.

Mientras Juugo, que estaba sentado al lado del Hozuki, sólo le dedico una mirada serena y una leve sonrisa dibujada en labios. Si algo lo caracterizaba era su tranquilidad, no era del todo tipo eufórico al momento de reencontrarse con alguien a la lejanía.

Karin, que se hallaba de espaldas no pido notar la presencia de la Uchiha hasta escuchar el saludo de Suigetsu, por lo cual no fue la ultima en voltear en dirección hacia donde la Uchiha estaba. Sin demorar ni un segundo más, se levantó como resorte y salió corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

Sasuko no le sorprendió dicho el acto de la pelirroja, pues estaba al tanto de la estima que le guardaba. Luego de estrecharse fuertemente, Karin guió a la Uchiha hasta la mesa donde aguardaban sus otros amigos.

Los cuatro amigos platicaron amenamenre tomando un café, durante un par de horas sobre como les había ido después de graduarse de la universidad. Tal como Sasuko lo predijo: Karin se empleó en el negocio familiar, mientras Suigetsu y Juugo no habían tenido suerte en las diversas vacantes laborales, por lo cual decidieron iniciar su propio negocio de fotografía. Sasuko también detalló que fue su elección emplearse en un empleo corporativo.

Cuando vio que la atmósfera era la óptima, la Uchiha decidió comentarles un asunto que traía entre manos, y que involucraba a su novia. Tal como los amigos de Naruko, los camaradas de Sasuko estaban al tanto de su homosexualidad, no representaba un problema con quien durmiera pues se hicieron amigos por su pasión por las serpientes y los halcones.

—Sasuko, a ver si entendí, ¿Quieres hacer "eso" con tu novia?—inquirió Karin gritando, la revelación la tomó totalmente desprevenida, nunca en su vida creyó escuchar semejante plan de boca de Sasuko.

—Controlate, Karin, o los ojos se te saldrán por el cristal de los lentes.—estimó con burla Suigetsu, mientras daba un leve golpe sobre los anteojos de la pelirroja. Escuchar ese sonido y notar un leve respingo de parte de la chica le ocasionó que se le formaba una amplia sonrisa burlona en los labios, claramente le divertía ver las reacciones de molestia.

Inmediatamente Karin lo fulminó con la mirada, de verdad que tuvo que controlarse para no soltarle un puñetazo, le irritaba que el Hozuki tocara sus lentes, pues le daba la impresión que se burlaba de sus problemas de visión.

—¡No molestes, idiota. Tenemos asuntos más importantes!—ordenó al chico para cortar cualquier acción.

La pelirroja se ajustó los lentes, los cuales se habían resbalado por el puente de su nariz.

Sasuko dio un suspiro de cansancio, de por sí tenían el tiempo medido, y los idiotas de sus amigos perdiéndolo.

—No te preocupes, Sasuko, dinos como podemos colaborar a tu causa, y lo haremos con gusto—intervino Juugo con su voz pacífica, Suigetsu creía a veces que la fortaleza y la control de emociones de su amigo era inhumano.

—Así es, estamos para ayudarte, si requieres que vayamos contigo de vacaciones para arreglar el escenario perfecto para tu movida, por mí no hay problema, puedo dejar días laborales para ello.—ofreció "humildemente" el Hozuki como todo un amigo fiel, exponiendo su dentadura semejante a un tiburón. Todos en la mesa sabían que era una excusa para tomarse un descanso, así fuera su propio jefe le molestaba tener que trabajar.

—Suigetsu haz algo útil y ve por unas bebidas para nosotros—mandó Sohma con tono autoritario, al mismo tiempo que se ajustaba los lentes.

—¡No soy tu exclavo, rojita!—atajó enseguida, soltando un mote burlesco a Karin.

La susodicha dominó su enojo, apretando los puños, Sasuko ya esperaba que se lanzará sobre la mesa y agarrara por el cuello de la camisa a Hozuki con el objetivo de sacudirle la estupidez.

—Vamos, Suigetsu—invitó Juugo, pues él sí había captado el mensaje de Karin, quería que las dejaran a solas, además así evitaba que estos dos personajes siguieran peleando inútilmente.

—Sasuko, todavía no aceptó del todo que te enamoraste de esa chica, y me pides que te ayude a que tu relación escale al siguiente peldaño—protestó Karin aún incrédula por que su amiga de la infancia estuviera hablando de en serio sobre su pareja.

—No te cae bien, lo sé...—articuló con normalidad, no le extrañaba que se expresara así.

—Se suponía que tú eras mía, Sasuko. Esa pequeña idiota te robo de mi lado—pregonó molesta, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuko solo sonrió, sabía de antemano que su amiga no hablaba en serio en cuanto a detestar a la Uzumaki, más bien era ese sentido de protección amistosa la que se manifestaba de nuevo. Karin siempre actuaba así cuando se trataba de los amantes de la Uchiha, pues según la pelirroja ningún hombre era digno.

Y es que la intuición de Karin nunca fallaba, siempre se repetía la misma historia con los hombres que invitaban a salir a Sasuko, algunos era rechazados de inmediato;pero otros les daba una oportunidad, por lo general eran hijos de las conexiones que tenía Fugaku Uchiha, así que accedía solo por cortesía, ya que si los rechazaba, eso generaría un conflicto con su familia, y era lo que menos deseaba en aquellos días.

Como era de esperarse durante las primeras semanas se portaban como caballeros, pero luego de un tiempo mostraban su verdadera naturaleza al notar que Sasuko no aceptaba las atenciones que le brindaban, pues la fémina demostraba un obvio desinterés. Muchos chicos le reclamaron a la Uchiha y al mismo Fugaku ese aspecto de su personalidad pero pues al final la misma Uchiha ignoraba las recomendaciones familiares.

Ahora era diferente, Sasuko no sólo estaba entregada completamente al amor con Naruko, pesé a que ambas eran mujeres. Éste último detalle complicaba la situación.

Karin todavía no olvidaba los cotilleos y las noticias que llegaron a los oídos de la familia Sohma acerca de la familia Uchiha. Pues éstos últimos armaron un escándalo de proporciones cósmicas, cuando se enteraron de que su preciada y rebelde hija tenía por pareja a una mujer.

A veces creía que los Uchiha no fueron a encarar a Sasuko a su apartamento por temor a la opinión pública y que los vecinos llamaran a la policía.

—Desde que están juntas ni siquiera me llamas para saber como estoy.—reclamó la Sohma exaltada, de verdad que estaba algo resentida por la situación.

—Una disculpa por eso, Karin, intentaré que no se repita—prometió la Uchiha admitiendo que si había descuidado su amistad con la pelirroja por estar de novia con Naruko.

La joven de lentes se pasmó por la respuesta de su amiga, de verdad había cambiado mucho, en otras circunstancias hubiera dicho que no se quejara que así era la vida adulta, y que no tenía tiempo para vida social.

Karin apretó los labios, pero luego sonrió, no podía enojarse por mucho tiempo con su mejor amiga.

—Más te vale—advirtió poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la Uchiha, quería demostrarle que, con esta disculpa, dejaba pasar esa falta.—Sasuko, de verdad, me alegro mucho que vayas a dar este paso y te deseo la mejor de la suerte.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro punto de la ciudad de Tokyo, Naruko y sus amigas disfrutaban de postres fríos en una cafetería. En esta ocasión Sai Shion no asistió a la reunión, pues tuvo que salir fuera de la ciudad a causa de una reunión familiar urgente.

—En conclusión vas con todo, Naruko—observó una joven de ojos verdes y cabellos rosados, de nombre Sakura Haruno.

La pelirosa recargó su mentón entre sus manos juntas, apoyando sus brazos sobre la superficie de la mesa. Era una posición bastante femenina y típica cuando algo te agradaba.

—Así es, Sakura-chan—confirmó la Uzumaki sonriendo de oreja a oreja, para después saborear su malteada de chocolate mediante un popote.

—¿Cómo no va ir en serio, Naruko? Estos últimos años la hemos notado super enamorada, que hasta olvidó a sus buenas amigas—advirtió una despampanante rubia, cuyo fleco era lo suficientemente largo para tapar uno de sus ojos azul claro, se trataba de Ino Yamanaka, la alegre florista.

—Perdónenme, no fue a propósito, las ocupaciones se me acumularon—se excusó jugando con su cabello rubio, con cierta pena por el incidente. Pero había estado tan ocupada con su noviazgo y el trabajo que técnicamente se olvidó de sus mejores amigas.

Las miradas de resentimiento por parte de Sakura e Ino se disiparon al presenciar tal acto de sincero arrepentimiento de parte de la rubia. Habían crecido juntas las tres, pues desde su infancia vivieron en el mismo vecindario volviéndose amigas, con sus peleas y sus reconciliaciones, como cualquier sana amistad. Actualmente Sakura era una doctora principiante en un hospital privado de la capital, entretanto Ino manejaba su propio negocio, poseía una florería.

—Y tus padres, ¿qué opinan?—preguntó Sakura inquieta, sus ojos verdes demostraban preocupación e interés en ese aspecto—Lo último que nos platicaste fue que les confesarías tu orientación sexual

—Sí, ¿Cómo reaccionaron?—cuestionó a su vez Ino, con semblante sereno.

Naruko dejó de lado su bebida, su lenguaje corporal cambió radicalmente, reflejando un humor decaído, pues además de bajar su mirada, junto las manos, cruzando los dedos, como si le mortificara hablar de ese tema.

—Los dos se sorprendieron muchísimo, no voy a mentir—reconoció con cierta sonrisa melancólica en sus labios y juntando sus manos —Mi madre me cuestionó mucho, pues según ella yo nunca mostré signos de que me gustaran las chicas.—relató reviviendo esa etapa, Kushina no se puso histérica pero si ansiosa, caer en la cuenta que no conocía tan bien a su hija, la hizo cuestionarse como madre.

—¿Minato-san?—inquirió Yamanaka, había discutido con Sakura que la reacción más importante era la madre, pues tendía a ser sobreprotectora con Naruko, caso contrario con el padre.

—Mi padre fue comprensivo e intentó calmar a mi consternada madre pero...—verbalizó, haciendo una pausa leve, pues lo que estaba a punto de decir, afectaba aún más su ánimo—Pude notar que están decepcionados por que no serán abuelos. Además me pidieron tiempo para asimilarlo.

—No te rechazaron entonces—concluyó Haruno un poco más calmada, relajando la expresión angustia de su rostro.

—No, no me trataron mal ni me recriminaron, Sakura-chan pero siento que los desilusione.—comunicó su temor más profundo, a pesar de tener sus manos juntas, estas empezaron a temblar la ligeramente.

No existía un miedo más grande de un hijo que desencantar a sus padres, pues eso implicaba que podría perder su cariño y ganarse su odio.

—Te aman, Naruko, solo dales su espacio para que acepten este nuevo panorama—aconsejó Ino, intentando infundir confianza y tranquilidad en su insegura amiga.

—Sí, todo va a estar bien, amiga, igual estaremos siempre aquí para apoyarte—secundó la muestra de apoyo Sakura, posando su mano cálida sobre las temblorosas manos de Naruko.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan, Ino—agradeció con una sonrisa radiante.

Tanto Haruno como Yamanaka suspiraron de alivio, atestiguar como su amiga de la infancia recuperaba sus ánimos les devolvió su serenidad.

—Con respecto al otro tema que hablamos, pues adelante, ¡ve por ella, shanaro!—alentó Sakura, levantando el puño con determinación.

—Das consejos y te quedas sin ellos, frente de marquesina. A ver cuando "vas con todo" con Rock Lee—objetó irónica la florista, mientras una sonrisa divertida bailaba en sus labios.

—Cuando tú y el raro de Sai lo hagan, cerdita, lo cual será dentro de unos siglos—contraatacó la galena, con ese mismo gesto desafiante, no tenía ningún derecho de criticarla cuando estaba en la misma situación que ella.

—¡¿Que insinúas?!

—¡No insinuó nada, expresó las cosas como son!

Naruko solo las observó con cariño, mientras seguían discutiendo sus fracasos y aciertos amorosos, como si fuera una competencia. Estaba consciente que sus dos amigas siempre serían rivales podrían hacerse pedazos pero jamás se harían daño realmente. Vaya que había extrañado estas interacciones.

Semanas después de estas reuniones con sus amigos, Sasuko y Naruko se fueron de vacaciones. Afortunadamente pudieron pedir vacaciones antes de la semana dorada, por lo tanto contaban con 15 días para viajar por el país. En un punto decidieron ir a Saitama, específicamente a Chichibu para visitar el Parque Hitsuyama, famoso por que en sus colinas se han plantado con Shibazakura. Un tipo de flor que como su nombre lo indica crece a ras del suelo como el césped y es de un color rosado muy intenso, un aroma bastante agradable. Asimismo existían en otros colores de esta flor esparcidos por todo el parque.

Las flores se hallaban plantadas en un patrón intrincado, formando diseños coloridos y muy simpáticos y cuando les daba la luz del sol, deslumbraban el color de las plantas. Además existían ciruelos, cerezos en flor y tulipanes en algunos espacios.

En pocas palabras un escenario de perfecto para admirar la naturaleza mientras se disfruta de un paseo.

—Que hermosa vista.—comentó Naruko admirando las flores y plantas que poblaban los alrededores.

Traía puesto un pequeño sombrero hecho de palma, con unos girasoles artificiales incrustados, además de un lindo vestido blanco suelto que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

Mientras que la Uchiha lucía un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, el cual contaba con dos abiertas a los costados a fin de brindar comodidad al caminar.

—Sasuko, vamos al jardín central—sugirió, encaminándose a esa área.

—Naruko, espera, tengo algo que decirte.—anunció Sasuko, sujetando el brazo de la chica.—Vamos a la zona donde están los cerezos y ciruelos.— recomendó, indicando con su dedo índice dicha área, la cual no se concurrida en ese momento, de hecho era de las pocas zonas solitarias.

La Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza, todavía no explotaban ese lado de Hitsujiyama, según el día de turistas, el "Hogar de los cerezos y ciruelos" como llamaban a ese sector, también era hermoso.

Las dos mujeres andaron unos cuantos minutos, entretanto muy sigilosamente Sasuko estudiaba su alrededor, al pendiente de que solo estuvieran ellas en ese lugar. Una vez que se adentraron en la parte más profunda del "Hogar de los cerezos y ciruelos", detuvo sus pasos, indicándole a su amado solecito que hasta aquí terminaba la caminata.

La rubia se le quedó viendo, su novia tenía una mirada extraña, parecía algo inquieta e incomoda, nunca la había visto antes así.

Sasuko Uchiha nunca dejaba que el estrés laboral o familiar le afectara, más que preocuparse, se enfrentaba a los desafíos y cuando una situación no podía ser controlada, se molestaba enorme. Así que, que tuviera ese semblante en su rostro, significaba que algo malo había ocurrido.

—Sí, esta bien—concedió, colocando su mano tibia sobre el

—¿Te pasa algo?.—preguntó preocupada, tomando por los hombros a la Uchiha.

—¿Eh?

—¡Cualquier problema que te haya rebasado, solo cuéntame, tal vez pueda ayudarte aunque sea escuchandote!—declaró con mucha confianza en sí misma, deseaba transmitirle ese mismo sentimiento a su luna bella, no obstante se reflejaba la mortificación en sus temblorosos ojos azules.

No era para menos, Naruko sabía que Sasuko era del tipo de personas que tendía a guardarse sus propios problemas o conflictos a fin de resolverlos por si misma y no preocupar a los demás. Ya lo había hecho hacía unos meses, cuándo estaba indecisa acerca de la manera para abordar el tema de su relación con Itachi. Le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto que hasta terminó resfriada a causa del estrés que le generó.

Afortunadamente todo salió bien con Itachi Uchiha pues se mostró muy comprensivo con su relación.

Por ese motivo, no quería que se repitiera la historia.

Sasuko salió de su perplejidad unos segundos después, percibió que las manos de su novia temblaban un poco al estar en sus hombros. Había entrado rápidamente en su modo ansioso y angustiado, donde necesita una respuesta con palabras y acciones para tranquilizarse.

—Usuratonkachi—pensó Sasuko, sonriendo con ternura, al parecer la Uzumaki no olvidaba su último colapso que tuvo debido a Itachi. Gestos como estos la hacían que se enamorara más de ella.

—No es nada grave, por lo que te tengas que preocuparte—aseguró apoyando su mano blanca sobre la de Naruto.—Solo quiero decirte algo importante.—concluyó con voz suave y una mirada serena.

—¿Estás segura?—insistió por última vez buscando algún indicio de mentira encubierta en los ojos negros de su luna. Cuando esto sucedía ponía una mirada sumamente triste, era inconscientemente, tal vez la Uchiha no se percataba de su lenguaje corporal.

Sasuko afirmó con la cabeza, enseguida echó un último vistazo rápido a su alrededor, incluso detrás de Naruko, lo que menos quería era tener espectadores curiosos viéndolos.

La Uzumaki entonces levantó una ceja al observar el cambio repentino en el comportamiento de su amada, parecía paranoica, ahora le resultaba extraño, iba a pedirle una explicación hasta que lo que hizo a continuación la dejo sin habla.

Sasuko Uchiha repentinamente hinco una rodilla en el suelo, quedando arrodillada frente a Naruko. A pesar de que la azabache traía ese vestido largo, las abiertas laterales ayudaban mucho a que sus piernas pudieran adaptarse sin dificultad a la pose de proposición.

—¡No puede ser...!—repetía en su mente la Uzumaki desesperadamente sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, inconscientemente se tapó la boca, como si este gesto sofocara la emoción de su corazón, que no paraba de latir cómo loco.

El corazón de Naruko se terminó de desembocar cuando su amada Luna sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, la cual abrió y la extendió en su mano, para que su contenido fuera visto más fácilmente. Ahí estaba un anillo de compromiso, con un pequeño diamante.

—Uzumaki Naruko, ¿te casarías conmigo?—cuestionó la heredera Uchiha, tragando saliva pesadamente, cómo si eso aliviara un poco el nerviosismo, el rubor de sus mejillas y el palpiteo de su propio corazón.

A parte del acelerado corazón, sus ojos negros estaban expectantes, la boca la sentía seca, además le temblaban un poco las piernas tal vez por la postura y la ansiedad por una respuesta que no llegaba, Naruko permanecía conmocionada, podría estar pasado solo segundos, pero para la Uchiha, el tiempo transcurría de forma lenta.

Naruko inmediatamente después de contemplar el anillo que le extendía su novia, empezó a llorar de felicidad, jamás creyó que este día llegaría. Amaba tanto a su luna, oh sí, no le importaba repetir los apodos cariñosos vistos en TV.

"Bella, blanca, oscura y misteriosa como la luna"

Esos adjetivos con los que halagaban a la luna múltiples poetas, y le quedaban a la perfección a Sasuko Uchiha

Mientras tanto, esa misma "luna" estaba impacientándose, le pareció tierno ver a su solecito ruborizada, impactada y conmovida hasta las lágrimas pero no le daba una respuesta. ¿Cuántos segundo habían parado ya? ¿Y si se levantaba y confortaba a Naruko para sacarla de su estado de shock?

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando la vio buscando algo en su bolso, revolviendo el contenido con desesperación como si fuera de vida o muerte. Inesperadamente hizo una pausa, sin sacar la mano del interior del bolso, simplemente se sentó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, llenando de polvo estas y el blanco vestido corto.

Sin más ceremonia, sacó una pequeña cajita abierta, la cual Sasuko reconoció, era igual a la suya, adentro se hallaba un anillo de compromiso también.

—¡Sasuko, acepto casarme contigo! Sin embargo...—respondió haciendo una pausa, desviando la mirada completamente, como si estuviera ¿decepcionada?

La Uchiha decidió mejor imitar a la rubia, y sentarse en el suelo, ya estaba cansada de hincar una sola rodilla en el suelo, además si venía alguien vería sus piernas torneadas, debido a las aberturas del vestido. Mientras hacía eso, Naruko retomo la palabra.

—No quiero perder la oportunidad de proponerte lo mismo, confieso que lo había planeado hoy, quería darte la sorpresa, pero al final la sorprendida fui yo.—concluyó lamentando que su plan no había salido como ella quería.

—Naruko...—musitó comprendiéndola, la Uzumaki gustaba de contemplar su cara de asombro con detalles como estos, era tan extrovertida y cariñosa que tenía atención con ella. Iba apenas a sugerirle que igual ejecutara su plan cuando la rubia dio un largo suspiro y pronunció:

—¡Pues no me importa que no haya salido como quería, cásate conmigo, Sasuko!—grito con entusiasmo y decisión ofreciéndole el anillo.

La Uchiha sonrió ampliamente, su solecito era todo un caso, si tenía las ganas de hacer algo, aunque el momento ya hubiera pasado, lo haría sin importarle lo más mínimo, y más si era para demostrarle cariño e impresionarla con sus acciones.

—Aceptó casarme contigo, aunque tú no me has dado una respuesta a mi propuesta, dobe—afirmó Sasuko manteniendo ese semblante llenó de ternura, y amor infinito, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—¡Por supuesto que aceptó, Sasuko!—exclamó con gran efusividad lanzándose a sus brazos—Ya sabes que eres mi luna bella, nada me haría más feliz que estar contigo por siempre

Naruko la abrazó con fuerza, deseaba que sus sentimientos fueran transmitidos correctamente. Su felicidad se desbordaba no sólo en la fuerza de su abrazo sino también en la gran sonrisa que iluminaba su cara.

La Uchiha recordó entonces un pasaje de su historia juntas.

Cuando ambas iban al instituto, eran muy buenas amigas pues compartían aficiones y estaban inscritas a los mismos club. Fue entonces que días antes de la graduación, la Uzumaki se le declaró ofreciéndole su confesión escrita, sin embargo debido al nerviosismo, básicamente le estampó el sobre en el pecho, sin cruzar mirada alguna.

Lo más increíble fue que a pesar de que la Uzumaki se mostró inquieta, no se fue, se quedó ahí hasta que la Uchiha terminó de leer el contenido de la carta. Otros pretendientes pudieron solo entregarle el sobre e irse, buscando la respuesta a la mañana siguiente y más considerando la presencia fría y calculadora que proyectaba Sasuko.

No obstante Naruko Uzumaki no huyó, permaneció firme hasta que la mujer de ojos oscuros le brindara una respuesta.

Con esa dulce memoria en su cabeza, Sasuko tomó el anillo que previamente había ofrecido, y, con devoción e ilusión, lo colocó en el dedo anular de Naruko para cerrar su proposición matrimonial. Posteriormente la Uzumaki la imitó, sellando el compromiso con la Uchiha.

—Perdona que no me pude hincar como tú, pero es que si lo hiciera aquí quedaría totalmente expuesta—señaló algo tímida, sonrojada y con cierta risita vergonzosa—No es que me importe que me veas mis panties, pero si pasa otra persona, ahí ya no será divertido.

—Naruko, el protocolo es lo de menos—comentó, encogiendo los hombros, lo importante para ella era oficializar este lazo.—Además no hubiera permitido que alguien más te viera la ropa interior.

Con los anillos puestos, siguieron su paseo con un excelente humor, regalándose de vez en cuando una miradita dulce y sonrisa amable. Estaban en público y lo adecuado era no llamar la atención de ningún metiche.

Esa misma noche, desde el hotel tanto Naruko como Sasuko compatieron una selfie en sus redes sociales, donde las dos lucían con orgullo los anillos de compromiso en los dedos anulares de cada una. Dicha imagen provocó reacciones positivas, comentarios de apoyo y muchos likes de parte de sus amigos, los padres de Naruko, e Itachi y su esposa. Contar con seres queridos que de verdad se alegraban por ellos, ayudaba a olvidar el claro rechazo del clan Uchiha.

—Sasuko, grabaste el anillo—descubrió inspeccionando la superficie del anillo.

—Pues claro—contestó, satisfecha por la reacción de su solecito.

—Usaste nuestra frase: My one and only.—pronunció acariciando el mensaje grabado en la superficie del metal dorado—Tuvimos la misma idea.

—Las grandes mentes piensan igual—citó esa famosa frase.

Un anillo podría ser un símbolo por si solo, o un cachivache simple, sin embargo la historia que lo acompañaba era lo que realmente te unía con esa persona.

Ahora en la intimidad de ese cuarto de hotel, las dos chicas empezaron a bailar su canción favorita con la que se conocieron.

El amor de mi vida haz sido tú...


End file.
